Erica and Brianna
Erica and Brianna are two girls who are guests at Surfer's Paradise. They are basically the female versions of Mark and Todd Marvin, as they cause trouble (though not to the extent that Todd and Mark do) and blackmail Lo. Trivia *Brianna is older than Erica. *Brianna looks like a smaller, younger version of Lo with shorter and lighter color hair. *Brianna was not supposed to spend any money, according to her mom, so she can save money. *Erica wasn't supposed to eat sugary and fried foods, because she was on a diet. *Both then took surfing lessons alongside Mark and Todd from Lo at the end of "Reef And That Evil Totem". *Erica is voiced by Rachel Marcus. *They were blackmailed (alongside Mark and Todd Marvin) by Lo into cleaning guest rooms in "Boards of Glory" as punishment for sending the girls' mom's dog out to sea on a surfboard, surrounded by sharks. They later called child services in retaliation. *They were at the Captain Ron promo at the Surf Shack. *Lo was starting to like Brianna. *Brianna (only) made a cameo appearance in "Channel Surfers." *Their mom appears to be a single parent, since Erica and Brianna's dad isn't seen or mentioned and in Reef And That Evil Totem, when Johnny gathered up the kids' parents, it just Erica and Brianna's mom along with Mr. and Mrs. Marvin. Appearances *Reef And That Evil Totem (debut) *Boards of Glory *Who Knows What Evil Lurks in the Heart of Clam? (cameo) *Endless Bummer *A Prank Too Far (cameo) *Surf Surf Revolution (Brianna only, cameo) *Will the Real Broseph Please Stand Up (cameo) *Channel Surfers (Brianna only, cameo) *Hunka Hunka Burning Reef *Surfer's Got Talent (cameo) Gallery S1 E9 Bummer introduces Lo to Erica and Brianna.png|Bummer assigns Lo to sit for Erica and Brianna. S1 E9 Erica asks Lo "Are you trained in first aid?".png|Erica demands to know if Lo knows first aid. S1 E9 Erica and Brianna's mother says "Of course she is, honey. No shopping for Bri. We're trying to stick to an allowance. And this one's on a diet, so nothing unhealthy allowed".png S1 E9 Erica and Brianna's mother leaves saying "OK, well, I'm off. Have fun, girls".png S1 E9 Bummer calls the boys over.png S1 E9 Lo says "Oh no - I have to watch them?".png|Lo learns to her chagrin... S1 E9 Todd asks Lo "What are we gonna do today?".png|...that she also has to sit the Marvin brats. S1 E9 Lo tells them to "Wait here. Don't move".png S2 E2 Brianna gets scared when she sees a large wave.png|LOL! Brianna makes like an octopus on Reef's head. Lokids.png|Lo makes the kids work as punishment for mistreating a dog. Brianna and Erica.jpg|The difficult and demanding duo. S1 E9 A surfer walks past and says "Sounds like fun to me".png S1 E9 Todd asks Lo "What are we supposed to do here?".png S1 E9 Lo takes them to the beach "OK, guys, we're at the beach!".png S1 E9 Brianna tells Lo "I have a very low tolerance for dehydration".png S1 E9 Brianna tells Lo "You work here".png S1 E9 Brianna tells Lo "I need a lemonade".png S1 E9 The others all tell Lo they want a drink too.png S1 E9 Lo tells them "I'm going to get Brianna a drink".png S1 E9 Lo tells them "OK, everyone, behave yourselves".png S1 E9 Brianna says "I'm so bored I could die".png S1 E9 Erica shrugs her shoulders at Lo.png S1 E9 Erica and Brianna sit on a beach chair while Lo builds a sand castle.png S1 E9 Erica and Brianna sit on a beach chair.png S1 E9 Brianna points to Lo's hand bag and tells her "That".png S1 E9 Brianna asks Lo "What'll you give me?".png S1 E9 Erica tells Lo "I'm allergic to sand.", Brianna tells Lo "I just had my nails done".png S1 E9 Brianna tells Lo "Of course. Don't worry".png S1 E9 Lo tells Brianna "Can you go on your own?".png S1 E9 Brianna tells Lo "I have to go to the bathroom".png S1 E9 Erica asks Lo "There's a snack bar by the pool, right?".png S1 E9 Erica says "I think I'm getting a sunburn".png S1 E9 Emma asks Lo "Hey, isn't that your new purse?".png S1 E9 Emma tells Lo "That's what kids do".png S1 E9 Erica tells Lo "Try me".png S1 E9 Erica tells Lo "Do it and I'll tell Mom you hit me".png S1 E9 Lo tells Erica "That can't be on your list of healthy foods".png S1 E9 Lo asks Erica "What are you doing?".png S1 E9 Lo pushes Mark and Todd away from the pool.png S1 E9 Brianna shows Lo what she got from the gift store.png S1 E9 Lo sees them playing in the fountain, Lo tells them "STOP THAT!".png S1 E9 Lo calls Fin on her phone.png S1 E9 Lo tells them to "Hold on a minute".png S1 E9 Erica says "Let's go find Mom".png S1 E9 Brianna says "And make picture frames out of shells".png S1 E9 Todd says "Chelsea let us go para-sailing".png S1 E9 Erica tells Lo "You're the worst child sup ever".png S1 E9 Lo says "Happy now?".png S1 E9 Erica tells Brianna "Hey! Get off my seat!". Brianna says " I am so telling Mom on you".png S1 E9 Lo tells Emma "The bus. I'm taking them into town".png S1 E9 Lo calls Fin on her phone.png S1 E9 Lo tells them to "Hold on a minute".png S1 E9 Erica says "This is lame." while Todd tells Lo "I like the red one better".png S1 E9 Lo goes to try on some bikinis.png S1 E9 Lo tells them "This is the only surf shop with a real tree grow...eeeee!".png S1 E9 Todd tells Lo "We're bored. We hate shopping".png S1 E9 Mark comes out of the change room and says "Look at me! I'm Lo!".png S1 E9 Lo pushes Todd away from the door with her foot and says "Todd! Get out of here".png S1 E9 Erica says "This is lame." while Todd tells Lo "I like the red one better".png S1 E9 Lo goes to try on some bikinis.png S1 E9 Lo tells them "This is the only surf shop with a real tree grow...eeeee!".png S1 E9 Erica tells the Kahuna "Excuse me, Mr Kahuna. Lo said it would be OK if you took us to the hotel now".png S1 E9 They knock on the door of the bus.png S1 E9 Erica and Brianna come up with a plan.png S1 E9 They see the whale bus parked.png S1 E9 Erica and Brianna also look bored waiting for Lo.png S1 E9 Erica, Brianna, Mark and Todd wait for Lo out side.png S1 E9 They laugh.png S1 E9 Mark says "Probably a week. What a dorkahontas".png S1 E9 Erica says "Wonder how long it will take her to realise we left?".png S1 E9 Snack Shack gives Erica an ice cream snack.png S1 E9 Lo tells their parents "Yeah. What they said".png S1 E9 Lo does not realise what they are talking about.png S1 E9 Brianna says "Lo took us to the Museum Of Surfing, on a nature walk...".png S1 E9 Erica says "We had the best day, Mom".png S1 E9 Lo says "You're all safe!".png S1 E9 Brianna says "Sweet!", Erica says "My new bikini!".png S1 E9 Lo tells them "This afternoon we hit the waves".png S1 E9 Lo says "Yes! Erica, you did it!".png S1 E9 Todd says "Uh-oh".png S1 E9 Erica says to Lo "You do?".png S1 E9 They nod and agree with Lo that they are even.png S1 E9 Lo asks them "Are we even?".png S1 E9 Lo uses all of her money to buy them items "OK, you little extortionists, that's the last of my tips".png S1 E9 Brianna says "Maybe she's not as dumb as she looks" as they walk away.png S1 E9 Lo asks them "OK, what do you want?".png S1 E9 They cheer that they get to spend another day with Lo.png S1 E9 Lo says "So, I guess I'll be back in the DR tomorrow".png S1 E9 Erica and Brianna's mother gives Lo some money too.png S1 E9 Lo tells their parents "Yeah. What they said".png S1 E9 Lo does not realise what they are talking about.png S1 E9 Brianna says "Lo took us to the Museum Of Surfing, on a nature walk...".png S1 E9 Erica says "We had the best day, Mom".png S1 E9 Lo says "You're all safe!".png S1 E9 They come out from hiding.png S1 E11 Erica pulls the cord, causing the crabs to fly out of the cannon.png S1 E11 Erica prepares to fire the cannon.png S1 E11 Erica uses the crabs as ammo for the cannon.png S1 E11 Erica plays with crabs.png S1 E11 Mark and Brianna swing from rope.png S1 E11 They nod their heads at Lo.png S1 E11 Emma says Hi "Hey, Lo. Hey kids".png Category:Hotel Guests Category:Characters Category:Surfers Category:Antagonists Category:Minor Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Females Category:Galleries Category:Kids